: The researchers will 1) demonstrate the altered epithelial integrity associated with preeclampsia that is characterized by diminished barrier function and increase intracellular permeability; 2) determine how placenta-derived factors mediate the epithelial barrier dysfunction of preeclampsia; and 3) identify the cellular mediators that are responsible for the altered endothelial integrity mediated by placental factors in preeclampsia.